Subnautica: A Submerged Relationship
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: After the Aurora crash lands on Planet 4546B, two unlikely partners will have to work together to get off the planet and back to Earth. The faster they get off the planet, the faster they can get away from each other. However as their time in the water world drags on, they are pulled closer, and closer together.


**Welcome to a Subnautica fanfiction. Subnautica doesn't really have too many fanfics. On here or on Archive of Our Own and Wattpad. So I decided to make one!** **I also got Subnautica for the Xbox One for Christmas so that also is a motivation.**

 _Ethan POV_

I remember. I remember the glowing beam of light that shot towards the Aurora. The Aurora, our ship, was a capital ship owned by the Alterra company, and operated by the United States. We had lifted off from Houston 2 weeks ago to construct a phasegate, and to possibly rescue the crew of the Degasi, a Mongolian ship that went missing some years ago.

I remember quickly running towards the escape pods alongside many others. I succeeded in boarding Lifepod 5. I quickly ejected the pod from the Aurora and I watched through the small window in the pod as an explosion racked the ship. The shock waves knocked the pod's fire extinguisher out of place, sending it flying around. It slammed into some control panel before the panel case flew right into my head, knocking me out.

I am Ethan Simmons and I am a survivor of the Aurora Incident.

 _Heather POV_

My name is Heather Jackson and I am a survivor of the Aurora Incident. I remember boarding Lifepod 3, ejecting it from the massive ship right as an explosion rocked through the ship, just west of where my pod was launched from. I am a technician from Salem, Oregon. I was on the Aurora with my long time friend Moon Jae-Weng, a girl from Korea. She was killed when the laser impacted the Aurora, and blasted the area she was in apart.

The pod was sent off course, slamming into the water with massive force. It was a miracle that the pod didn't shatter on impact. The flotation devices activated late and the pod was partially flooded. I eventually managed to get the water out of the pod, and a grabbed the small tablet meant to help me stay alive.

"PDA reboot complete. Loading... Load successful. Current system function: Keep remaining survivors alive for longest time possible."

"Ok then. Well at least I have a functioning fabricator. God knows what s*t I would've gotten myself into otherwise." I said to myself, quickly recovering a wetsuit and a small oxygen mask and tank.

"If only they kept weapons on these things."

The weapons on Alterra lifepods were removed after the Massacre on Obraxis Prime, an event that occured 13 years ago after a small Algerian freighter, known as the Adrar, crashed on the planet. One of the survivors, Ableyz Ouyhaia, used his lifepods plasma rifle to murder his fellow survivors.

He was caught and arrested after a nearby USSF ship, the USSS San Juan, recieved a distress call from one of the pods and found a small group of survivors who revealed what had happened to the other survivors. Ableyz was caught, arrested, and sentenced to life in prison back in Algeria.

Alterra had then removed weaponry from the lifepods and lifepod fabricators. The only exception was the survival knife.

"They could at least give us a flare gun, or something. Oh well, might as well see what the outside is like."

I climbed up the ladder in the center of the pod and lifted the top hatch open. I then climbed out of the pod, before standing up on the pod's roof.

"Woah." For miles and miles, all I could see was water. The only exception being the ocassional small rock, and the wreck of the Aurora. The ship was suprisingly intact, with small chunks either completely gone or on fire. The ship didn't look too bad.

I climbed back into the pod and got the PDA tablet and tapped the screen a few times.

"Assessing lifepod. Lifepod designation: Lifepod #3. Damage: Slightly damaged floatation system, damaged radio, functioning lights and hatches. Hull integrity: 86%. Chance of survival: 45%."

"Well then. PDA, give me a reading on the planet."

"Assessing voice command. Voice match: Jackson, Heather. Age: 22 YO. Born: January 16th, 2134; Salem, Oregon, United States. Occupation: Technician on the Aurora. Checking all data on planet. Data found. Planet designation: Planet 4546B. Location: Outer Quadrants of the Ariadne Arm. Enviroment: Majority water. Small inactive volcanic craters dot the planet, with small islands throughout them. Large mass of ice detected on planet, over 200 miles away from the crash site. Majority of planet is ecological dead zone. Few lifeforms exist outside of craters. Those being microscopic, and leviathan type lifeforms. Nearest Earth colony: Noskovium, Russian Federation, L2385, 100 million miles away. Chance of rescue by outside ships: 2%."

"Well s*t. That's not good."

 _Ethan POV_

I awoke to the smell of smoke.

"Oh, that's a nice smelling barba- HOLY S*T!"

I looked over and saw my pod was mostly in flames. I slammed by fist down on the button to release the seat lock a few times before it opened. I fell out of my seat before grabbing the fire extinguisher, standing up, and spraying that fire out.

"Oh God! That was NOT OKAY!"

The pod was sparking from multiple areas and smoke filled to pod. I began to cough as the smoke filled my lungs and burned them like there was no tomorrow.

I quickly climbed up the ladder and pushed the top hatch open, allowing the smoke to filter out of the pod.

I gasped for air, the sweet relief of oxygen filling my lungs.

I looked up into the sky and shouted, "YES, SWEET RELIEF AT LASsss, oh. Oh no.".

The Aurora was in the water, partially submerged, on fire, and pretty f*d up.

Then I looked down into the endless sea of water going in all directions.

"Nope. Nope nope nope nope. SO MUCH NOPE!"

I climbed back into the less smokey pod and grabbed the PDA tablet. It said stuff about trying to keep me not dead, and prolonging my survival time for rescue. It also said that the Aurora had zero human lifesigns aboard. Worrying.

"PDA, give me an analysis on the lifepods that launched." I said, worried that all the others were dead.

It said stuff about my identity before giving me info on the other pods.

"Total lifepods aboard: 240. Launched lifepods: 20-25. Successful deployments: Lifepod 5, Lifepod 3, Lifepod 4. Status on successfully deployed lifepods: LP 5 successfully deployed flotation devices. Radio, power generator, and transmission reciever heavily damaged. LP 4 deployed flotation devices too late. Pod overturned. All systems operational. Chance for occupant survival: 24%. LP3 deployed flotation devices too late. Pod upright. Pod slightly flooded. Radio slightly damaged. Flotation devices slightly damaged. Chance for occupant survival: 76%."

"Well pod 4 appears to be screwed. Pod 3 on the other hand. That could house another survivor! This means we could work together to get off this planet, AND I won't go insane from isolation! Huzzah!"

I was filled with joy.

 _"But first, I should repair the pod's systems. I need to contact the other pods."_

Time to figure out how to not die.

 **And thus, Chapter One is finished! I hope those few people who read Subnautica stuff on here will enjoy this. For those of you who have read my other stories, I am indeed working on my other stuff, and a few new things that have yet to be released. These include, a Jurassic Park story, a new GATE story, and another SMG4 story! Also in the works are a new chapter to Liberation Day (1984), Splatoon: Ancient One (Splatoon), and GATE: And Thus The WUM Fought There! (GATE).** **If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me.** **Now as always, until next time, MINECRAFTLOVER 5575 OUT!**


End file.
